


Behind the Scenes

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blow Job, DSDS, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Tom look completely composed on the jury panel, but behind the scenes isn't quite the same story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

It was the second live show. The second. And Tom knew he was done for.

Obviously, Bill was the star of this season of Deutschland Sucht Den Superstar. Of course, Tom was along for the ride and everyone was raving about the twins, but in Tom's personal opinion, he would never be able to match up to Bill's fashion, beauty, and elegance on the show. Each outfit seemed more stunning than the first and watching his baby brother strut his stuff for the entire world, including their starving fans, to see was almost too much. Watching him pull on each article of clothing was more than Tom could handle.

He was quite certain that everyone could see the telltale signs of his arousal, especially the cameramen who were pointing their accusing little lens right at him. The shiny, tiny eyes seemed to bore into him as he squirmed behind the desk with the rest of the jury of DSDS.

Today, Bill was dressed in a simple but sophisticated suit, consisting of black, flared pants, a white, button up shirt, and thick, black suspenders. He had the sleeves rolled up to show off his smooth, tanned forearms and the script of his tattoo and the the top buttons were open enough to show hints of his chest piece and the jewelry he had put on. His long, golden locks were teased and fell beautifully around his face and shoulders. All in all, the perfect picture of gorgeous.

Tom fidgeted, trying to keep his eyes ahead and not to the seat beside him.

He'd had this growing problem for a couple of hours now, as if it had ever left him. He wasn't used to being on a work schedule anymore. After taking a break from recording, Tom had liked all the time that he and Bill had alone, unhindered. He'd grown quite accustomed to daily sex, and he didn't quite like being in front of a camera for hours on end again, especially since it meant he wouldn't be able to get his hands on Bill all day.

Tom glanced over at Bill, trying to gauge Bill's own feelings. He was looking up at the contestant with a concentrated, focused look on his face, his head nodding a little in time with the music. Tom bit back a moan and looked down at his lap.

Bill had always been the more professional of the two of them and seemed to keep his composure effortlessly. If he was as horny as Tom, he wasn't showing it.

Tom breathed steadily through his nostrils and considered kicking Bill under the table to get his attention, just to show him how much he needed him right now.... But he didn't. It would be too obvious if they were staring at each other, communicating in their silent way.

Tom rocked the chair and shifted, trying to focus himself. He caught the last chorus of the song and everyone clapped before beginning their critiques. Tom didn't even hear Dieter's or Mateo's, but he certainly started paying attention when Bill's beautiful voice spoke up. He stared at Bill, watching his mouth move as it formed words and smiles.

That mouth... that fucking mouth that could do so many wonderful, amazing things. That mouth that could kiss him soft and sweetly, or go down on him hard and fast...

“Tom?” Bill turned to him suddenly and Tom blinked. Bill was looking at him expectantly and Tom realized it was his turn. Bill's dark brows slanted, his eyes flickering as he read the look in Tom's eyes. Tom watched his throat bob before he sat back in his chair.

Tom cleared his throat and bullshitted his way through a critique, taking bits and pieces from everyone else's since he hadn't been listening in the first place. Now that he knew Bill had seen his need, he knew that Bill would be squirming now too.

They heard one more contestant before it was time for a break. Bill was out of his chair like a rocket, heading towards their private dressing rooms. They were adjoined, of course, and Tom didn't even bother going into his side. He strode in after Bill, slamming the door shut behind him. Bill turned to face him, his brown eyes wide, cheeks a hue of pink.

“Tom, we shouldn't...” He began, his voice weak and trembling.

Tom stalked towards him, eyes dark and desirous. He wasn't even listening to Bill. Oh, no, he was getting what he wanted.

“We don't have enough time.” Bill whimpered as Tom advanced on him, backing him up against the vanity.

“We will if you shut up.” Tom replied in a husky tone, reaching up a hand to sink his fingers into silky, golden locks. He pulled him forward and Bill's hands grasped the front of his jacket, pushing him back with a feeble force. Tom yanked his head forwards anyways, destroying Bill's resistance as their mouths crashed together. Bill moaned against him, a sound of protest, mixed with desire. Tom bit at his lips, forcing his mouth open so that he could plunge his tongue inside. Bill tasted sweet and beautiful and Tom felt his arousal push ten times higher.

He had been hovering on the edge of full blown arousal and now his cock was hard as rock beneath his pants. He forced his way between Bill's thighs, grinding up against him. He grasped one of Bill's little ass cheeks through his pants, pulling him sharply against him. Bill gasped against his mouth as their heated crotches rubbed together. He arched against Tom, his fingers grasping over his chest, wanting now instead of resisting. He scrabbled with the edge of Tom's shirt, his hands pushing beneath. Tom groaned at the feeling of Bill's hands against his naked skin and he kissed him harder, nearly rutting against him now.

“Tom, Tom..” Bill gasped, pulling his lips back. His eyes were hazed over with desire, his lips red and swollen. Their gazes locked and Tom could read the need written so clearly in Bill's expression. “I want you,” He whispered at last, his lashes fluttering, “from behind. Hard and fast.”

Tom's stomach quivered, his cock giving a twitch. He nodded in agreement and let Bill up from the vanity. Bill pushed the suspenders off his shoulders, his fingers quavering as he got his pants open.

Tom found Bill's bag, which he took everywhere. He carried his essentials, including an unmarked bottle of lube and condoms. Tom didn't like using condoms, but it was necessary at times like these. Tom found them quickly and carried the items like a prize back to where Bill was pushing his pants and boxers down. He turned around and gripped the edge of the vanity, presenting himself. Tom could hardly bear the sight, afraid of simply jizzing his pants before they even got anywhere.

Bill glanced over his shoulder, a few strands of blonde hair falling in his eyes, “I want you.” He repeated in a husky whisper.

Tom stepped up behind him, grasping one buttock in his hands, squeezing the soft, pliable flesh. “If only I had time...” He said, flicking open the lube bottle with the other hand, “I would do everything possible to you.”

Bill shivered against him, his head dropping, “Tom...” He whispered, arching his back and pushing his butt back.

Tom got the lube onto his fingers and spread Bill open with a firm squeeze of his hand. He caught sight of the dusky, little pucker and drew in a sharp breath. It was tight and closed up right now, but soon it would open and stretched around Tom's cock.

Tom pressed his fingers there, rubbing against the quivering flesh. Bill moaned quietly as Tom massaged hard against the slowly opening crevice, pushing him to open up and fast. “Tom, please...” He whispered, rocking back against him. Tom stabbed his finger forward suddenly and Bill arched, holding back a cry. His body spasmed and then accepted the intrusion and Tom bit back his own moan at the feeling of the hot, tight channel.

“God, Bill...” He whispered, pumping his finger in a few deep thrusts.

“T-Tom..” Bill stuttered and Tom glanced up to see Bill's reflection in the mirror of the vanity. His face was twisted in pleasure, his eyes full of desire. “Please, put more in me.” He whispered, catching Tom's gaze via the mirror.

Tom nodded and held Bill's gaze as he forced a second finger into him. Bill's lips parted, his eyes squeezing shut as Tom gave a few quick thrusts of his hand. Bill was still tight, but Tom didn't waste any time in putting a third in him.

“Tom...” Bill whimpered, nearly sounding on the edge of tears, he was so aroused. He sank down further against the vanity, his bare ass squirming back against Tom's hand. Tom gazed down at his embedded fingers and felt another severe spike of arousal go through him.

He twisted his fingers inside him, pushing them back and forth until Bill was holding back sobs, his little hips circling. Tom grabbed his hips and held him still as he pushed his fingers in and petted against his inner walls until he found the bud of his prostate. Bill twisted in his grip but Tom pushed him down harder against the vanity, pinning him there as he teased and tortured the tender flesh.

Bill nearly thrashed against the vanity, his fists coming down several times. He panting heavily, barely masked sound of frustrated arousal seeping through his tightly locked jaw.

“You don't like it when I torture your ass?” Tom asked, pleased by the reaction.

“I like it when you fuck my ass.” Bill responded, tartly, arching his butt again.

“I'm gonna fuck your ass.” Tom said, darkly, “Hard enough to make you limp back out there.”

Bill's golden head dropped and he whispered, sounding almost ashamed, “Do it.”

Tom smirked and pulled his fingers out of Bill's ass to open his pants. He got his hard, throbbing dick out, wincing at the angry, reddened color of it. He tore the condom open, rolling it down over himself in a quick, practiced motion. He grabbed Bill's little hips and nudged his cock between the pert, little ass cheeks, pressing the tip against the quivering, parted flesh.

“Yes, yes..” Bill whispered, bracing his feet in a wide stance as Tom pushed forward. Tom groaned out, nearly falling over Bill's back when he became encased inside the hot, wet suction that was Bill's beautiful, wonderful ass. He grasped Bill's hip harder, blanching both their skin white as he performed a second ragged thrust, making the both of them release strangled, half muffled moans.

“Yes...” Bill hissed out, planting his elbows on the vanity and pushing back.

“Fuck...” Tom groaned in return, half pulling out if only to catch his breath after the first few intense thrusts.

“Do me,” Bill whispered, tossing desperate glances over his shoulder again, “Do me hard, Tom.”

Tom let out an aroused sound at Bill's begging and as he slammed back in to the hilt, balls deep inside his little brother.

“Oh!” Bill nearly shouted and then clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes blinking wide and rapidly above his tattooed hand.

Tom drew back, and pressed a hand between Bill's shoulder blades, pinning him down as he pulled his cock out again to perform another tip to base thrust. Bill moaned into his hand, lapsing down lower against the vanity, his butt lifted. When Tom pulled all the way out again, Bill shook his head, his blonde locks flopping, “Tom, please, Tom, don't!”  
“What?” Tom asked, stroking Bill's back. The white shirt was becoming damp with sweat and Tom could feel his skin overheated beneath it. “You don't like it like that?”

Bill wouldn't lift his head, but he murmured, “Please, I want it faster.”

“I know what you want.” Tom returned in a low tone and he slammed back into Bill, making his twin's back arch. This time, he didn't pull all the way out. Instead, he began to pound him, hard and fast, angling right for his prostate.

Bill's voice was garbled and strangled but Tom could barely make out his name amongst the flow of expletives and wordless moans.

“You like it now, huh?” Tom grunted, shoving his way into Bill's tight ass and relishing the feel of his squeezing and clamping down around him when Tom hit him in just the right sweet spot. His knees quivered but he was determined to give it to Bill until he came. “Do you?” He demanded, giving Bill a long hard thrust to his prostate. Bill writhed under him, whimpering and moaning. Tom gave him a smack to his flank, making his taut, little ass wiggle even harder.

“Nnngg... oh, yes...” He panted out at last. “I... I like it... so much.” He lifted his head to look in the mirror at Tom with desirous eyes, hazy with the moments before climax. “Give it to me hard, Tomi.” He said, pushing full lips out in a pout.

Tom's stomach burst with arousal and he slammed forward, a shiver of pleasure going through him as Bill's face flashed from seductive to orgasmic in the next second. He began to ride him even harder, his hips smacking against Bill's ass in a quick rhythm.

“Oh, oh, oh...” Bill began to pant each time, his face screwed up with pleasure now as Tom hammered away at his prostate. “Oh, Tomi!” He cried out, breathlessly at last, his body seizing up. He arched up off the vanity, his ass pushing back on Tom's cock with such force that he almost lost his balance. Tom watched with a slack expression as Bill came, his body going through the beautiful spasms and shivers, his face reflecting his pleasure.

He relaxed down against the desk and Tom reached for him again, intending to pound into Bill's lax body until he reached his own orgasm. Bill, however, sank down on his knees, leaning against the vanity for a moment and breathing hard.

“Bill...” Tom began to protest until Bill gazed up at his through a fringe of thick, dark lashes, blinking quickly a few times. His tongue flicked out, licking over his lower lip and toying with his piercings. He shifted to face Tom's crotch and slowly peeling the condom off of his still hard, throbbing cock.

“Oh, shit...” Tom whispered, grabbing the vanity on either side of Bill's head as Bill took him in his hands, rubbing slowly up and down at first before his mouth closed in. Tom moaned softly, closing his eyes as Bill's hot, wet mouth encased him, sucking tight. He wasn't wasting any time as his golden head quickly began to bob up and down, his mouth gliding over Tom's profusely leaking cock. His lips were pulled over his teeth, both of the little gold rings on either side of his full lower lip stroking the underside of him.

“Shit, fuck... Bill...” Tom groaned, his knees feeling even more weak than before. He sagged against the vanity, pinning Bill's head as his hips pulsed in a languid motion. He was already close to the edge and with Bill's beautiful, talented mouth wrapped around him, he quickly found himself falling towards the edge.

Bill pulled his mouth back, bringing out his big guns when it came to blowjobs – his tongue piercing. Tom grasped at Bill's hair, sinking his fingers into the long locks and squeezing hard as Bill jacked his base in one hand began to torture the head of his aching length. He swirled his tongue in circles before dragged the ball of his tongue ring under foreskin, finding his oozing cock hole and digging the bit of jewelry in.

“Ahh... fuck!” Tom moaned, trying to keep his voice down as Bill began to torture him instead of bringing him off quickly like Tom had wanted. “Bill...” He hissed down at his teasing twin who simply batted his big, chocolate eyes up at him. “Fuck you.” He ground out, his toes curling inside his Reeboks as Bill innocently sucked the head and held him there, soaking him in the pooled saliva in his mouth before flicking his tongue against him again.

“Come on.” Tom complained, trying to tug Bill's mouth down over him again. “You said we didn't have time for this.”

Bill popped off his dick and licked his lips with a shrug, “I changed my mind.” He said, watching Tom with doe eyes.

“If you don't get me off right now,” Tom vowed, “I will get you up here and fuck you again, and I'll do it without a condom.”  
Bill's cheeks flushed, his eyes rounding for a moment at the thought of Tom's cum leaking out of him in his expensive pants later on while they were supposed to be judging. He seemed to pout for a moment before he lowered his eyes and brought Tom's cock back to his mouth. Tom sighed as he sank back into the velvet embrace.

Bill went to work, using his hands and his mouth to pleasure Tom quickly towards orgasm. Bill's sweet mouth and his soft, deft hands never failed to get Tom off and soon he found himself giving Bill's mouth shallow thrusts, holding back as best he could when he really just wanted to fuck the life out of Bill's face. Bill moaned, taking each thrust in stride. His cheeks were flushed and glowing again when Tom bit back a cry and came.

All of the desire that had been building inside him exploded suddenly and he could hardly muffle the moans and pants of pleasure that tore through him. His groin cinched tight, a spike of pleasure raking over his insides before he began to tremble, his cock spilling his release into Bill's waiting mouth.

Bill's eyes popped open and his hands went from Tom's cock his stomach where he smacked him – hard. His eyes smoldered up at Tom but he kept his mouth firmly around Tom's cock, swallowing down the load of cum. His nostrils flared as Tom smirked down at him, giving Bill a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out.

“Ugh!” Bill protested immediately, coughing dramatically. “You know I only swallow when I'm in the mood!”

“You seemed pretty in the mood.” Tom said, completely satisfied as he began to pull his pants back up. “You're the one that took the condom off.”

“But... but that was in my ass.” Bill sputtered, getting himself up off the floor. He pulled his pants back up as dignified as he could manage. “Now I have cum breath.” He complained.

“Oh, stop it.” Tom said, leaning back against the vanity, smiling smugly, “You liked it.” He cut him a dark gaze, “All of it.”

Bill flushed immediately and he busied himself pulling his suspenders back onto his shoulders, “I need new makeup, a change of clothes, and a breath mint.” He began to march off, but stopped after only a couple of feet, wincing at the definite ache in his backside.

“You told me to do that too.” Tom reminded him.

Bill bit his lip and lifted his chin, “Next time, it'll be you.”

Tom's laugh caught in his throat, and his smile wilted. He managed a weak, “Oh, yeah?” Suddenly his stomach was aching all over again and he glanced over at the vanity, an unwanted mental image of himself bent over for Bill's cock going through his mind.

“Yes.” Bill stated, casting him a heated gaze over his shoulder, “And you're going to like it too.”

Tom swallowed hard, but tried to remain cool, “Am I?”

  
“Yes.” Bill repeated before flouncing off, doing his best not to limp.


End file.
